legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:HunterBlackbrick/The LegoUni-Craft Project
Welcome, to the LegoUni-Craft blogpost! You might be wondering, what is the LegoUni-Craft project? Well allow me to explain. : The LegoUni-Craft project was started on August 26, 2011 as a friend and I first began work on the LegoUni-Craft 16x16 Minecraft texture pack. The pack started out small, but we constantly worked on it. We let our other friends test out the pack and give us suggestions as to what we should work on. : Later after a few tests my friend dropped out of the project, but I couldn't let that end it! So I continued work on the pack on my own. Soon after, my testers became busy with other things, so I found a new tester! The tester was JdogV. He started only testing the pack, but later started pitching ideas for it. These ideas were implemented in the pack and made a BIG difference. : On December 9, 2011 I released the first public edition of the pack on Planet Minecraft. It's views quickly skyrocketed and many fans of Lego Universe began downloading and using the pack. I continued updating the pack and posted these updates as soon as they were ready. On February 11, 2012 I created a Lego Universe language pack mod for Minecraft and posted it to Planet Minecraft. I only updated it when Minecraft added new things. After the LegoUni-Craft 16x16 texture pack update implemented on April 11, 2012 I stopped posting updates and decided to work on the pack privately, only giving updates to my testers. : On July 14, 2012 I finally updated the pack, and it was well worth the wait! In this update I changed almost the entire pack. I had started making it even better, starting by using some Lego Universe textures. I continued on this path until I hit a rough patch. I could no longer find the textures I needed on this wiki to continue. So I contacted Jamesster. He provided me with many textures, all were very helpful and aided in continuing the pack. From then on I considered Jamesster as a member of the LegoUni-Craft project. : For two months after the 7/14/12 update I stopped posting the pack once again, but then came back on September 12, 2012 with a major update. In this update I changed much more then I ever had before. At the same time I also majorly updated the Lego Universe language pack mod to go along with the texture pack, also changing it's name to the LegoUni-Craft language mod. Not too long ago, when Ferfature began uploading pictures of Lego Universe Minecraft skins to his blog on here, I was stunned. He had great skill designing these skins. I then proceeded to ask if he would like to join me in designing the texture pack, to which he replied yes. At that moment I started to wonder, maybe I should recruit some new members to the project. So now that you know how it began, here is where I get to the point. I have realized one very important thing, I can't work on so many projects that so many people are requesting, not alone. I am looking for skilled individuals to join the LegoUni-Craft Project (The LUC Project) and help with certain areas of the project. I will now list what postions I am offering and the details of said postions. If you would like to apply for any of these positions please leave a comment below or contact me by email: hunterblackbrick@hotmail.com or skype: hunter.otwell Links: LegoUni-Craft 16x16 LegoUni-Craft Language Mod We are now working on a Minecraft server! I will post the IP here once it is complete! Positions Filled for the LUC Project HunterBlackbrick - Creator/Lead Designer/Lead Idealist jamesster - Lego Universe Texture Provider ProfessorBrickkeeper - Co-Lead Mod Designer/Lead World Designer Bioniclejaller - Co-Lead Mod Designer Polturgighst - 2nd Lead Idealist/Lead Advertiser Hikai from LU - Idealist/Advertiser Lost twilight energy - Advertiser Positions Available for the LUC Project Positions for the LegoUni-Craft 16x16 Texture Pack: Shader: *This position requires someone with the ability to shade designs from the pack and make them more lookalike to LU's shading General Positions: Resolution Increasers: *This position requires a team to work together and increase the resolution of the LegoUni-Craft Texture Pack to higher resolutions, such as 32x32, 64x64, 128x128 and 512x12 Advertisers: *This position requires multiple people who can spread word of the project and all it entails Modders: *This position requires people or a person who knows how to do skilled/complex mods for Minecraft, modders are needed to start a mod called the LegoUni-Craft Mod. This mod will change many things and also add things to make Minecraft gameplay more like LU LUC Gallery Sneak Peak of Tools (LUC).png|Sneak Peek of LUC 16x Tools Sneak Peak of Golden Tools (LUC).png|Sneak Peek of LUC 16x Gold Tools Sneak Peak of Swords (LUC).png|Sneak Peek of LUC 16x Swords Sneak Peak Compass & Clock (LUC).png|Sneak Peek of LUC 16x Compass and Clock Sneak Peek Diamond Gear (LUC).png|Sneak Peek of LUC 16x Diamond Gear My New LU MC Skin (LUC).png|LUC Skin: Dragon Helm MK III, Crux Prime Armor, T-Rex Shirt, Explorien Bot Pants Category:Blog posts